Forbidden Love-a CielxAlois Fanfic-
by chloeedawsonx
Summary: When Ciel and Alois both get an invitation to a grand ball to celebrate Queen Victoria's reign, they unexpectedly meet without knowledge of each other's true identity, and fall in love. What will happen when they found out who they really are, after it's too late? Rated M for Yaoi and violence. Ciel x Alois, Sebastian x Claude.
1. Chapter 1- Warnings

********************************Unknown P.O.V. ********************************

It was happening again. For the fifth time now. I'm getting sick of it. How many times do they have to drag me through this before they actually realise that I simply don't care enough to be involved in their stupid, petty arguments? It was getting worse now, they were becoming almost aggressive. This is actually bordering on ridiculous. Time ticked on endlessly, awkward glances passed on to me from each of the other servants told me I had to do something, before it got out of hand like last time. Shudder. I had only just gotten away safely last time before that butler, that STUPID butler, had threatened my future stay in the Trancy mansion, and my life along with it. But if I didn't do something, would I get blamed for the fate of my master? I took one last look at the pair of them, bickering like children, gently smoothing out the creases in my dusty apron, and hesitantly lifted myself from the delicate oak chair before clearing my throat.

********************************Alois' P.O.V. ********************************

"Claude! For goodness sake, look at the state of this place! You're supposed to be a butler!" I yelled, standing up so suddenly that the chandelier above the table jingled, and placed the palms of my hands firmly on the smooth, cotton tablecloth. The clean, kempt demon facing me barely adjusted his glasses before replying in his calm voice "Master, I can assure you that the mansion is in complete running order. I left the cleaning duties in the hands of the servants whilst I was away completing your errands.", and reaching for a china teacup in front of him with the greatest of care. As if to almost check his words, my gaze followed to that of the servants also seated at the table. The triplets took a few seconds before meeting my gaze, and each slightly quivered in turn before nodding at me reluctantly, and continuing to stare in contentment at Claude. I then moved my gaze to the other side of the oak table, where the dark-skinned, pure-haired beauty faced her lap with what appeared to be shame, fiddling with her smooth fingers without saying a word. Hmph.

I turned back to face the butler, viewing the growing frustration on his face as he replaced his teacup back onto the table, and continued- "Master, you gave me specific orders to follow, did you not? You requested that I keep an eye on that brat and his sham of a butler, and report back to you any suspicious activity. Forgive me, but I simply cannot be there and here at the mansion at the same time." I could not believe my ears. How dare HE, a mere butler, reply back to me in such an insolent, bitter tone? I had to almost grip onto the edge of the table for support. A wave of anger and disbelief washed over me. "How dare you talk back to your master like that!" my voice echoed into the old room, knocking a thin layer of dust from the ceiling. There was a fine plate of roast, vegetables, and glistening beef gravy placed in front of me neatly. With one swipe of my clothed arm, everything (including the roast) clattered and smashed onto the marble floor beneath the table. Claude sniffed and also stood up, taking a few hesitant steps to my side of the table.

"I am tremendously sorry Master, but you must learn to keep your temper and your patience. I may be a butler, but I do not possess time-altering powers. I try to do everything to the best of my ability to please you, Earl Trancy." I lifted my palm up instantly at that point, but the demon butler was too quick for me. Before my palm even made contact with the side of his well-framed face, his white glove of a hand reached up and held it firmly away. We both stared into each other's eyes for a moment… his crimson, burning eyes to my wide, baby blue. Then the loud creak of a chair dragging across the marble distracted us from our debate, and we both faced to turn to glance at the slender, lavender and white servant inquisitively, who was stood from her place. She lifted one manicured hand, and proceeded to clear her throat. "…Ex-Excuse me Master. Please allow me to clean up. I'm incredibly sorry for any inconvenience. I will get cleaning the mansion right away." With one small bow, she gracefully replaced the chair back under the table and hurried away towards the main hall.

Myself and Claude both stood there for a few seconds that seemed like hours, before I snatched my hand back from his claw-like grip and left the room for the study, slamming the grand door behind me.

A/N- Hey guys! I'm kinda new to writing fanfics. But any ideas please leave on reviews? Much appreciated. I know it's a small chapter and I promised Yaoi, but all in good time. I'm currently writing the second chapter already, so please keep following for more updates. Thankyou!- Chloe


	2. Chapter 2- An Unexpected Invitation

***Sebastian's P.O.V.***

"Sebastian, make me some breakfast" mumbled the small voice beneath the duck feather quilt. "Yes, my lord." I replied with a courteous bow, leaving the shiny steel tray of Earl Grey tea on the bedside table. It was good to get back to normality, with the young master being his usual self. I felt a warm smile creeping onto my lips, and I headed towards the pile of discarded dirty clothes left at the foot of the oak bed. Not even a speck of dirt resided on the crisp, silk shirt the master wore to dinner yesterday, as expected of him. I picked the pile up, and left the room, pushing it gently down the laundry chute in the dry wall and continuing my early morning tour of the mansion. It was a beautiful, peaceful morning. The early morning sunrise had left the birds singing a cheerful tune outside of the clean glass window. My master was up later than usual last night, taking more time to finish his game of chess with Lady Elizabeth before she left for her home yet again. It appears to have worn him out, explaining his slight lie-in. I make my way towards the grand, carpeted staircase of the mansion, trailing my fingertips delicately across the polished banister. A magenta head could be seen at the base of the stairs, hurriedly tarnishing the large wooden stand on the last step with a rough bristle brush. "S-Sebastian-San!" she shrieked, lifting her head up sharpish, and revealing a blushing, baby pink face. She briskly pushed up the large circular glasses on her nose. "I-I was j-just finishing off o-on the p-p-polishing." The bristle brush clattered to the ground and she squeaked with embarrassment. "Mey-Rin, please prepare the dining table for one. The master is expecting breakfast." I announced, hastily reaching to the floor to pick up the brush. I handed it back to her, and she blushed even harder. "…O-Of course." She bowed, and quickly ran away towards the dining room, slamming the door behind her, causing a loud "CRASH!" as presumably the pile of my newly-polished plates and the mahogany cabinet I had stored them in collided with the floor. I shook my head at the young maid's sheer clumsiness. I suppose I can't really blame her, her devotion and honor towards the master means that she will not give up her glasses for anything, though her eyesight has deteriorated and new glasses would improve her coordination. The kitchen was up in thick, black smoke as usual, which could be spotted from the other side of the mansion staircase, where I was hesitantly perched. The blonde, muscular American sprinted through the kitchen door, coughing and spluttering and waving one hand frantically towards the overwhelming cloud of smoke emerging. Yet again, this isn't unusual in the mansion. There's always a simple kitchen fire, especially when it's Bard's turn to cook the meal. I usually end up having to prepare the meal myself. I reach the mansion's grand entrance, and pull the door open with the utmost care in one small pull. The warm, breezy morning air washes around my face, ruffling my hair. The smell of freshly-cut grass is everywhere. It really was peaceful. Then came the sound of a rabid growl, and young Finny appeared around the corner, running after an out-of-control lawnmower speeding across the large garden, yelling "Hey! Come back here!". My feet took a few hasty shuffles down the clean, stone steps and stopped a few centimeters in front of Finny, who had somehow managed to control the lawnmower and was wiping the sweat from his brow. "Finny, have you finished your daily routine in the gardens? Have you done the weeding, planted the master's cherished white roses, and cleaned the fountain?" "Why, yes Sebastian. And more.", he replied, his soft turquoise eyes meeting mine with enthusiasm. "Oh, and a letter came for the young master this morning from the parliament." He handed me a small, red wrapped and stamped letter, signed on the back with the address of her Royal Highness, Queen Victoria. "I shall deliver this to the master right away. Please resume your chores." "Yes, Sebastian-San!" He grinned, with a salute of approval.

Minutes later, I was back in the young master's bedroom, dressing him for today's errands in his usual deep azure attire, and pointed coal boots. His black eye patch was on his table, laid out on top of a white napkin. I reached over to pick it up, and my fingers swept over the hard plastic casing. I brought the elastic around the Earl's delicate head, slightly shifting his soft midnight-blue hair out of the way so I could fix the eye patch in place, concealing his hidden mark of contract between us from plain sight. We both then made our way to the dining room, side by side, master and butler. The master sat down with grace in the grand, oak patterned chair seated at the foot at the table as I brought in his breakfast- a stack of large pancakes and cinnamon, with a glazing of sweet golden syrup. "Master, this letter came for you today." I handed him the letter before he even so much as picked up his fork. He hesitantly narrowed his eyes at the silk red envelope for a moment, untied the thin, red satin ribbon and lifted up the flap. A small scroll was contained inside. He pulled it out slowly and carefully, and read it out to the rest of the table- "Earl Ciel Phantomhive. You are invited to a royal ball at the city hall to commemorate her Majesty Queen Victoria's reign over our country. Please dress in formal attire. We await your letter. RSVP. Yours sincerely, Queen Victoria." The master sat staring at the letter for a second longer, before huffing and folding the letter back up. He placed it on the table. Looks like the master will need dancing lessons, again.

***Claude's P.O.V.***

"Earl Trancy, there's a special letter for you. Only arrived this morning." I placed the letter in front of the young, golden-haired boy sat behind the desk. "Earl Alois Trancy. You are invited to a royal ball at the city hall to commemorate her Majesty Queen Victoria's reign over our country. Please dress in formal attire. We await your letter. RSVP. Yours sincerely, Queen Victoria." He read out into the silent study. He quietly chuckled to himself, and folded the letter back into the envelope. "This is perfect Claude. This might be our chance to finally bring the Phantomhive brat down. He's almost certain to be there." The Earl smirked. I gently pushed my glasses back up my nose and slightly smiled. "Yes, of course master." "Claude, I think it's time we called a tailor. I'm going to need a new outfit to look my part for the ball." "Yes, your Highness.", I replied, leaning on one knee to the floor.

A/N- Hi guys! Sorry about taking so long to update. Had writer's block already and I was grounded from the laptop xD Anyways, hope you're enjoying it so far! I know I still promised CielxAlois yaoi but it's coming soon. Thanks for reading! Really appreciate it. Favourite and follow?:3 3


	3. Chapter 3- The Brightest Stars

***Ciel's P.O.V.***

"O-OWWW! SEBASTIAN! WE WENT THROUGH THIS LAST TIME! IT HURTS! STOP! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP! IT'S TOO TIGHT!" I yelled until my lungs were aching, yet that damn butler still would not stop for anything. "But master, we have to make sure your dress still fits you." He leaned around to face me in the mirror, holding up the corset laces with a look of innocence. Yes, that's right. Yet again I had to dress up in female form to go to a ball. It's a long story to explain why I have to go through this mental torture again, but to put it simple, there was a chance that the blonde-haired Trancy freak would be there with his butler. He'd be after me. They both would, and I simply can't risk that. But if it meant I had to put up with the Viscount of Druitt chasing after me again, I would lose what was left of my sanity. I only just escaped seduction and the chance of being sold in auction at the last ball we attended. And I was yet again in the process of being laced up in a frilly pink dress against my will. Could this day become any worse?

***Alois' P.O.V.***

At least the maid's outfit still fitted me. It would come in handy in capturing and kidnapping Ciel Phantomhive. "I like this colour, I think it suits me. What do you think Claude?" I asked the butler at my feet, gently holding out the edge of the apron. "Very good master. I think so too." He didn't look up, but I saw his eyes quickly flash to the reflection of me in the mirror. He continued to swiftly tie the soft lilac ribbon on my boots. A second later, he stood up and looked me straight in the eyes. "Right, let's go through the plan again master Trancy. We go to the ball, with you dressed in your maid attire and myself as an assistant to you in my usual butler attire. Then you use your disguise to lure Earl Ciel Phantomhive into a room, and we both capture him in secret. Is this correct?" He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Yes, that is exactly the plan Claude." I lifted my hands rubbed them together, and then faced myself in the mirror again. Yes, I liked this look. It would be useful again. I could pass for a lady with my simple, yet admiring looks, easy. It wouldn't be too hard for Phantomhive to fall straight into my slender palms.

***Ciel's P.O.V.***

This night could not have come any sooner. I wasn't even at the ball yet and I was already dreading it. If anybody found out that Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the richest of his time, was dressed in such bizarre, inappropriate clothing it would ruin my reputation and cause me an entire batch-load of embarrassment till my death. And all because of stupid Trancy. Goodness gracious, it's hard work being the owner of a household and one of the most well-known toy and confectionery makers in England. I just kept praying to myself that any God who existed in this dismal world would give me mercy and prayed that tonight would go to plan. With any luck, it would, If I kept myself to myself and didn't cause too much of a spectacle of myself. I hobbled over to the grand staircase railing. These heeled boots were starting to make my feet sore already, yet I'd only been wearing them for a matter of minutes. At this rate I'd be falling into the ball, rather than gracefully entering. Thank heavens, I thought to myself as I reached the last step. All of the servants were waiting at the door in their best attire, eyeing me peculiarly. Mey-Rin in particular flushed and bowed quickly, followed by the rest of the servants. Sebastian himself was waiting for me just outside of the grand entrance, wearing his glasses that he usually wore during tutoring. He smiled a warm smile, and bowed down, holding out one soft gloved hand towards me. I took it hesitantly, and let him lead me into the carriage waiting on the gravel.

***Alois' P.O.V.***

Finally, the time had come where we would actually capture the Phantomhive brat. I was in a particularly jubilant mood, humming a sweet tune to myself that I had been taught on piano by Claude. Even he seemed to have perked up more than usual. It must be the excitement of it all.

I was already in my maid attire, and had the advantage of wearing my usual black boots I wore every day because nobody would know the difference. Claude had even woven and attached a pair of golden hair pieces similar to my hair colour to my head, to give the appearance of longer hair and a more feminine look. I think they quite suit me; I may have to wear them again. It was fun being a girl.

It took a matter of moments before we (Myself, Claude, and the servants) were seated in the carriages, and were on our way to the ball. The dark, dim world passed on by the small window next to my seat, with minimal light. The entire of the sky was lit with small, shining stars. Two of the stars were shining brighter than the rest. They were the exact same, the same brightness and size. They were right next to each other, lighting up the sky on their own. It took me a while before I put my hands towards my cheeks and felt a warm wetness seeping down them. I looked at my small palm and smiled.

A/N: Thank you SO much if you're still reading! I've got a lot planned for the next chapter, so keep reading;) Once again, I cannot thank you enough for reading this. A lot of planning and effort goes in place for me to make a fanfic. You make my days guys:'3 Read, review, and favourite? 3


	4. Chapter 4- Our Time

***Ciel's P.O.V.***

My heart sunk a few short centimetres when we came to a halt outside of the city hall. I could already hear the grand piano and violin accompaniment though the grand doors. The wooden panel of the door swung open on the carriage and a smartly dressed guard held out his hand towards me intently.

"Ma'am, welcome to the ball."

He looked at me with a sweet smile, and a hint of lust. I was almost bewildered when he called me Ma'am, but a look down to my lap reminded me of my dress and my plan. I took his hand, and he walked me over gently to the stone stairs outside of the door. Sebastian briskly stepped out of the carriage too, followed by the servants and all waited next to me on the pavement. I took Sebastian's arm, and two guards beside the doors pushed it open. An overwhelmingly bright light and a flurry of excitement hit me instantly.

***Alois' P.O.V.***

It was less than a few minutes before we arrived at the city hall, myself and Claude in the horse and carriage. I daresay I was almost ready to implode with the glee I was experiencing. Claude's arm was firmly entwined with mine as we entered the city hall. I guess the only description I could give you of the atmosphere was loud. Excited. Busy. All of the usual things you get at a grand ball. It was very bright too, almost headache-worthy. We both took a seat at the back of the hall, and patiently waited for Phantomhive to arrive.

***Ciel's P.O.V.***

"Sebastian, any sign of Earl Alois Trancy yet?" I asked the demon butler, scanning the room for any signs of him and his butler.

"No, my lord. The room seems clear." He peered down at me through his glasses. I continued to walk forward, taking extra care with my boots. It must be almost time for dinner.

Sure enough, a tinkling of a miniature silver bell from her Majesty dressed in fine silk emerald at the head of a large table a matter of seconds later gave us an answer. The whole of the room went silent. "There are labels at every seat. Please, find yours and remain seated for tonight's dinner", the fading old waiter announced, and walked towards the double-doors of the kitchen. We went to find our seats, and Sebastian pushed me gently under the table, leaning down to tuck in a crème cotton cloth to my skirts. He hesitated for a second, and hastily continued.

"What is it Sebastian?"

"My lord, Earl Trancy's butler is seated on the opposite table. There is no sign of the Earl himself, however." He whispered a warm breath into my ear.

I followed his gaze to a long table directly across from my own. Clear as day, that was Claude alright, using one glove to push his glasses back up and with a slightly preoccupied expression on his stern face. If Claude was here, then Trancy was sure to be. The only question was, where?

***Alois' P.O.V.***

It was time to put the plan into action. I was in a secluded, poorly-lit room on the upper floor of the city hall, perfecting my maid's disguise. Claude was seated at the dinner table. Phantomhive was almost certainly there too, though I had not seen him arrive all evening. I smoothed my skirts, pushed up my hairpieces, and took one last look in the long mirror, with a wink. I opened the door a crack. I could see straight over the balcony from here. Claude was there, her Majesty was there, the Viscount of Druitt was there, and so were all of the other nobles. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the brat's servants, sat in a row, completely out of place. I giggled a bit. The brat's butler was also there, but no sign whatsoever of Phantomhive. In his place, there was a small girl of around 13 in a frilly pink dress and matching parasol staring at her lap. She was extremely attractive, I'd say. I could see her midnight-blue eyes and matching hair that reached beyond her waist from all the way up here. She was beautiful. Much more than any other girl I had ever seen, with such shining radiance and grace. Before I even knew what I was doing, my feet had come to life and were walking me down the red carpeted staircase towards her table.

***Ciel's P.O.V.***

What a waste of time this disguise was. I had not seen Trancy once. He most likely was not even here. Hmph. Suddenly, a shadow had appeared across my area of the table. I looked up. A young maid, around my age I presume, was stood next to my chair with a beaming smile. She was dressed in purple and white, and had long, golden hair reaching past her shoulders, and possibly the bluest eyes I had ever seen in my life. They were magnificent. My cheeks began to heat up and my heart began to race.

"Excuse me ma'am", she spoke with an angelic, light-hearted voice. "I have not seen you around this area of England before. Are you new to town?" I nodded quickly to cover the blushing.

"I see. Would you like a tour of the city hall before dinner? I would be honoured to give you one."

I was mesmerised by her power, her confidence, her beautiful looks. I could not resist. I took her hand and she led me around the table to the stairs. I gave Sebastian a look that signalled I'd only be a few moments, and we continued to walk gracefully towards some kind of heaven.

***Alois' P.O.V.***

I was in a seventh heaven. As I now gently grasped her delicate, warm hand we made our way to the room I had found. I carefully opened the door, and we walked inside. The room was heated, and only just lit by a candle stand on a dresser. It was a bedroom. A grand one, at that. It must be for the guests of the city hall. The tension was strong. I led her over to the other side of the room, close to the candle stand, and hesitantly let go of her hand.

***Ciel's P.O.V.***

To say I was in a bedroom with a total stranger, I felt no uneasiness. It felt so right. I didn't want to leave this room. I wanted to stay here with her, express her beauty, touch her soft skin, protect her. We had to break the ice somehow; otherwise we would not get anywhere.

I cleared my throat. "It's nice in here. It's extremely grand."

"Yes, it is." She replied and faced me with her aqua eyes gleaming. I felt my blush deepen. She walked towards me carefully. "I like to come here sometimes, to just sit here and think." She sat down on the edge of the satin bedsheets, clasping her hands together. I walked over and sat beside her. The tension was growing by the second. A candle flame flickered in the background.

"I would love a room like this in my mansion." I looked up at her, only around 10 centimetres away from her face.

***Alois' P.O.V.***

The tension was killing me now. The atmosphere was silent. I had to get closer to her. I wanted to kiss her, but would she respond? Would she like it? What if it went wrong? I couldn't face humiliating myself in front of her. A strand of hair had fallen in front of her left eye. She had an eyepatch on her right eye. I began to lift my hand up, and brought it closer to her face. I carefully brushed the strand away from her beautiful eyes and tucked it behind her left ear. I could feel her face heat up. Maybe she could feel the tension too. My hand was still frozen above her ear. I gently moved it, so I was caressing her soft cheek in my palm. We moved our faces closer together, closing our eyes with every slight movement, and our lips made contact.

***Ciel's P.O.V.***

The second our lips touched, there were butterflies in my stomach. I felt faint, I felt happy, I felt adrenaline. The kiss deepened, and I placed my hand carefully on her slim waist. I could swear the room rose a few degrees. The kiss began to get heated, and there was more movement between us. I briefly looked down towards my lap, and pulled away from the kiss.

"W-what's wrong?" the girl looked hurt. I felt terrible. Her face was starting to crumble.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm not who you think I am." I stood up, took my gloves off, placed my hat on the dresser, and unclipped the bunches. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive."

***Alois' P.O.V.***

For a split second, I thought it was a joke. I sat there for a few more short moments, gazing at Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the 'girl' I thought was beautiful, the person who I had been making out with a matter of seconds ago. I felt a small, hearty chuckle escape from my lungs. I still could not hide the fact that I was devastated. Ciel looked puzzled momentarily as I stood up, grinning, and similarly took my maid's cap off, and dropped my bunches of hair to the floor. Then I saw the shock on his face turn to horror. In that split second I swear I heard his heart shatter into a million pieces. Neither of us knew what to do. I stood there wringing my hands, thinking of words to say. My brain was empty, heart was empty, my soul was empty.

We had both fallen for each other.

A/N: Hey guys! Enjoying it? I hope so:3 I had a flash of inspiration and decided to update already. I couldn't tear myself away haha. And thankyou for all the reviews, followers, and favorites, I appreciate it sooo much:') Shoutout to The Amazing Fetus too for giving me a tip on the speech between characters, thankyouuu(: Keep reading! More yaoi to come;)~ Chloe.


	5. Chapter 5- The Light in the Distance

***Ciel's P.O.V.***

The moment those smooth, golden bunches dropped to the floor my heart stopped and I began to feel weak at the knees. It was Trancy. All along it was Trancy. It was hard enough accepting the fact that I had just kissed another boy, but it was Alois Trancy. The boy I loathed. We both loathed each other. But I had fallen for him… I was under his spell. He stood there, hands clasped, in silence. We both stood there in silence. I felt the last inch of my energy and willpower fade as I dropped to my knees on the wooden floorboards. Alois quickly inched towards me and sat in front of me on his knees, slowly reaching for my hand. I snatched it away.

"Don't touch me" I turned my face away from him. I couldn't look him in the eye, not now. It hurt so much already.

"I-I'm sorry. If I knew…" He was trying so hard to talk to me, to make me understand. But I had lost all sense of soul now. A single tear rolled down his left cheek, leaving a wet trail. It hurt to see him upset, but I still could not hide how shocked and disappointed I was.

I could feel the tension growing again. What would happen between us now?

***Alois' P.O.V.***

He was so hurt… I mean, I was too but I could see how much more it was affecting him. Something inside of me was slowly dying. I couldn't recognise whether it was guilt, pain, or shock. But it killed. It was almost the worst pain I had ever felt in my life, besides losing Luka. I wanted to comfort him, but I could see that that was beyond anything he would let me do now. Even if he liked me back, the shock was too much for him to handle. I couldn't do anything. I got up to walk to the other side of the room.

"Please… don't leave…" He whispered, extending one arm out towards me. I couldn't resist. I slowly walked back towards him, and sat back down in front of him. We embraced, holding each other like that for what seemed like hours, slumped on the floor in front of the dresser. I breathed in his sweet aroma. It was fresh, yet not overpoweringly sweet. It was wonderful.

"…I'm sorry, Ciel. If it would have been different… well, I wouldn't have hurt you like this." I stroked his hair gently, winding a few of his soft strands between my fingers.

"No, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so carried away…" He leaned further into my shoulder, the tears coming out faster now. I put my right index finger and thumb underneath his chin, and lifted his face gently so he was looking me in the eye. His eyes… they were amazing. I could see myself staring in admiration back into them. They were hurt, but filled with love and hope. They were shining back up at me.

We edged closer and closer, until our knees were just touching. We leaned towards each other, lips almost touching once again.

***Sebastian's P.O.V.***

Where was the young master? He'd been gone for quite some time with the maid. Something unusual was going on. I cleared my throat and pushed my sleeve up to reveal my watch. Half 8, it read. He'd been gone for around 2 hours. He had even missed dinner. I looked up to the room where he had followed the young maid, on the balcony. The wooden door was firmly shut, as it had been a few seconds after he had hesitantly wobbled into the room. I rose from my seat, and began to follow the master's trail. The servants rose too, and looked at me intently, eager for information. I simply wafted my hand and they sat back down. There had been something strange about the maid… something I couldn't quite put my finger on. It was extremely unusual of the master to follow somebody he didn't know, even if they asked to give him a tour. I couldn't make sense of the situation. Also, I had not seen the master and the maid leave the room they went to for more than an hour now. Surely it could not have taken a whole two hours to explore a room of such small size. Questions were swimming in my brain, bursting at the seam, hopeful for an answer. I had reached the door now. There was a moment's hesitation before I clasped the tarnished door handle and pushed my weight gently against the door.

***Ciel's P.O.V.***

Our lips made contact once again, with a hint of pressure. The kiss was not as deep as it first was, but instead it was sweet, loving, caring. It was pure heaven. I felt Alois' tongue gently brush against my lower lip as he brought my face closer to his, and a rush of pleasure and excitement washed over my body. We both drew away together, almost hesitantly. My head was a mess right now. My thoughts were drifting. They formed together in my head to an image of Sebastian. My eyes widened and I quickly stood up. Alois followed.

"Are you okay Ciel? What's wrong?" He looked me in the eyes peculiarly, his voice a worrying tone.

"It's… it's just that… Sebastian… he must be wondering where I am. I can't leave this room looking like this though. It's too suspicious leaving the room together. We've been here for almost two hours. Is there any other way from this room?" He thought for a second, his right hand rubbing his chin and his left hand on his hips.

"I think, maybe, one of these doors leads to the room next door." He gestured a point towards the large wall-length wardrobe in the far corner of the room. He walked towards the wardrobe, and heaved the door open, stepping inside and pushing the fur coats aside. I walked towards him. He grunted away in the darkness, trying to push the far wall of the wardrobe that resembled an old wooden door.

"Do you want some help?" I stepped inside the wardrobe too. I pushed the door with all of my strength and some that I didn't even know I had, but it would not budge. We both pushed together, and I heard a click in the darkness. The door would still not open. I stepped out of the wardrobe, exasperated, my hands stinging, and picked up my hair pieces and other clothes from the floor, and fixed them in place. Alois stepped out and did the same.

The noise outside of the room had ceased, and so had the music. The balcony was in silence.

Then came the footsteps. I could hear squeaky, new leather shoes tapping along the floorboards, as if in a thoughtful manner. Somebody who was wrapped up in their thoughts, inquisitive. The shoes stopped outside of the door. It only took a few seconds before my head made sense and I grabbed Alois by the arm, yanking him inside of the wardrobe. He was confused, as you would be. I closed the door, sealing us both inside. I could not see him, and he could not see me. All I could see was darkness.

***Alois' P.O.V.***

I could only assume that the reason we were both locked inside of the wardrobe was the possibility of being discovered, presumably by the footsteps outside of the room. Neither of us could speak, so I had to work it out for myself. We had to get out of here. But we couldn't go out the way we came, so I had to try. I had to open the door in the wardrobe that lead to the other room. I turned around and pushed, pushed the door with all of my might. Ciel noticed, and did the same. We both pushed and pushed. The door to the room squeaked, and the footsteps entered the room. We both pushed harder and harder, and the wardrobe wall gave way. We tumbled over each other, and into a dark hallway, only lit by a bright light in the distance. I stood back up, and pushed the wall shut. Ciel was still laid flat-out on the floor, panting heavily, eyes closed in relief, with one arm over his eyes. I held out my hand for him, and he took it, and I pulled him back up on his feet. I wiped the dirt from the tip of his nose with my thumb. Still holding hands, we ran. We ran towards the bright light, not even a clue where we were. We reached the bright light, turning out to be the light from the outside shining through a door similar to the wardrobe wall. From the distance, we ran into the door at the same time. The door quickly opened easier than expected, and we leapt through the space to the middle of the balcony, falling into a crowd of 3 ladies in luxurious silk dresses who shrieked and staggered backwards. I shut the door, helped Ciel up, and we apologized.

***Sebastian's P.O.V.***

The room was empty. I peered further into the dim lighting. The satin sheets on the bed had been slightly disturbed, and a glass from the chest of drawers had fallen onto the floor. Other than that, the young master and the maid had clearly left the room long ago. There was a small blonde hair on the sheets. I leaned down and picked it up, examining the strand.

Suddenly, there was a shriek and a thud that came from the other end of the balcony, and I dropped the hair and ran outside. The young maid and Earl Phantomhive were there, clearly startling her Majesty's ladies in waiting. The maid helped the young master from the floor, and they were talking to the ladies. They giggled together.

A/N: Sorry for the later upload! I had an awful case of writer's block:s Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I feel it was a bit more rushed, but I still enjoyed writing this. Thank you SO much for all of the followers/favorites/reviews, it makes my day:'3 More yaoi to come soon.


	6. Chapter 6- Irreplaceable

-TIME LAPSE… 2 DAYS LATER-

*Ciel's P.O.V.*

It had been two days since I had been with Alois. It's hard to believe that so much had changed between us in such a small amount of time. How so much hatred for one another could have melted away to form what we had now. When we were finally alone again together we had decided to meet up again. I would somehow use an excuse to make sure that Sebastian did not know that we had fallen in love like we had. He had more hate for Alois than even I did. He and Claude were enemies too. It just wouldn't have seemed right telling him the truth. I mean, he'd find out some day… Especially if me and Alois became long-term partners.

The possibility of being with Alois made me glow with excitement. We were meeting up again after lunch later today in the park by the fountain, and we were both going to tell our butlers that we were simply going out for an afternoon stroll.

It was the early morning. I had woken up earlier than usual, even before all of the servants were working. The bright sunshine outside was streaming through a crack in the curtain onto the centre of my bed, leaving a warm feeling in my stomach.

Or maybe that was just the excitement.

I very rarely feel the excitement I used to. I hadn't felt excitement and hope like this since before the fire. It's hard to even remember what it was like before then. What happiness felt like. What it meant to be excited. It's sad really. It all adds up to why I hardly feel the happiness that I used to feel ever so often as a child. Even smiling became a difficult task now. All of the bad memories just come flooding back, invading every inch of happiness I could have ever had.

Alois has given me this back. I couldn't completely be sure of that, but I knew already that something had brought us together and made us like this. I could already feel the ghost of my old, faded smile playing upon my lips once again, replacing what once was mine.

*Alois' P.O.V.*

I had been in a seventh heaven for the past two days. Even Claude could not quite figure out what was wrong with me.

Sure, I had my moments still. I had lost my temper only last night when the maid had dropped a precious, limited edition china plate on the dining room floor and it had smashed into thousands of pieces. Not much could have been said for the small, fresh purple bruise on her left cheek that had just began to appear this morning when she was collecting the post and watched me pace across the hall.

But Ciel. He had given me this; this new lease of life. This freedom that nothing could compare to. It was like a new beginning, the start of a new chapter in my life. It was irreplaceable.

I couldn't wait to see him again later.

A/N: Hey guys! Thought i'd upload a lil taster chapter before the big one:3 Still working on that. Hope you enjoy this one! I took a lil more time to explain hidden feelings. Thank you SO much for almost 900 reads! I could not be happier. And thank you so so much for all of the reviews/favourites/followers, I love you guys. Hugs all round!


	7. Chapter 7- The Trees Beyond the Gate

***Alois' P.O.V.***

"Claude, I'm going for a little stroll in the park for a few hours. Don't wait up." I called out to the butler on the other side of the hall.

"Of course Master. I will personally order a cart and horse" He bowed and tipped his gold-rimmed glasses. I nodded towards him in appreciation.

I leaned over next to the door to pick up my wooden cane with the shiny crystal ball on top from the cane rack next to the front door, and gently wiped off a sheer coating of soft dust that had settled on the top. With one heave, I opened the grand manor door. A rush of warmth and fresh air swam around me, letting the sunlight beam over me and leaving a shadow beneath me. Taking a few small steps down the marble stairs, I shut the grand door behind me and carried on towards the wrought iron gates.

The horse and cart was waiting for me on the gravel outside of the gate. I got inside of the cart.

***Ciel's P.O.V.***

"Sebastian, I am going to the park in the town centre for a few hours or so and visiting the Mayor." I said, placing my navy blue top hat on my head and adjusting my eyepatch.

"Yes, of course. Would you like me to order you a horse and cart or escort you?" He looked up at me from polishing the desk with a small white cloth.

"No thank you. I would much rather walk there. It's a lovely day out" This made him look at me with wide eyes of shock.

"Yes, my Lord." He leaned on one knee, and left the room, taking the cloth with him and not adding another word.

The optimism I had today was radiating inside for once. I felt pretty excited to be fair. Only a matter of subjects were on my brain, pulling me back inside a world I longed to leave- A dark, dismal world where my thoughts and worries were constantly haunting me. I left the study and closed the door shut, stopping to inspect the fingers of my white gloves for dust.

A few moments later, I was walking down the long path of the garden that led to the stretched field on the other side of the manor.

What if I got there and Alois wasn't even there? What if he had forgotten? What if all of this was a horrible trick to fool me or a plot to kidnap me?

I was nervous. Very nervous. Maybe too nervous. I really did like Alois, but events of the past had led me to lose trust in people easily. I hardly even trusted myself at times. But this is all I had to go along with. I had to take Trancy's words, and trust them.

***Alois' P.O.V.***

These trees weren't very comfy to lean against. My only comfort was the cane I was leaning on to keep my balance, and my left foot which was propped in a worn concave in the tree's bark. I reached my hand into my pocket and brought out my pocket watch. 1 o'clock it read. Myself and Ciel had agreed to meet here at half 1. I thought I'd get here earlier though, just to see for myself if he was eager to meet me. The anticipation was killing me. I was anxious, but excited at the same time. The tension in the air was high.

The park was reasonably empty, which is unusual on such a warm summer day as this. Usually I come down here, just to sit by this tree and think about life and plots. Sometimes I draw, but not much. At this time the park is full most of the time, every inch of grass covered by a picnic blanket and a family dressed in their Sunday best eating sandwiches and grapes. It's nice to sit here and watch them, strange as it sounds. It makes me wonder what it would have been like to have something like that myself. There are brothers usually, chasing each other around the picnic blanket, throwing food at each other and play-fighting. Last time I came here there was a family; a mother, a father, an older brother and a younger brother. They were so happy… watching the brothers made me yearn for Luka, just to see him once more. He'd have loved Ciel. I still think about him even now, when it was so long ago. It feels like his death only happened yesterday. He was all I had, until Claude came. But even Claude could not replace the love I once had for Luka.

I sniffed. It was now 1:31, and Ciel was not yet here.

At this point I was starting to worry a little bit. It could have been too good to be true. It's so hard to understand what Ciel truly sees in me. Maybe he wasn't even coming. My faith and hope began to lower further and further as the seconds ticked by.

1:35- Four whole minutes had passed.

Suddenly in the distance, I heard a quick tapping on the floor as a pair of boots clacked down the path near the fountain. I hid further behind the tree.

I knew it was him before I even saw him, dressed in a magnificent pair of navy blue shorts with a matching top hat and a black cloak slung over his shoulders.

The hope that had begun to fade rose once again, and I inspected him carefully. He got out his shining silver pocket watch, checked the time, and quickly pushed it back into his pocket. The impatient type, I see. This was interesting.

I briskly ran one hand through my hair to smooth it out, and picked up my cane which was leaning against the tree. I cleared my throat, and walked out from behind the tree.

It took him a few seconds to acknowledge me as I walked further towards him; his body freezing, his eyes widening before he broke out into a slight smile of relief.

***Ciel's P.O.V.***

He walked out from beyond the trees in the distance near the exit gates, his eyes swimming with pride and crystal cane glinting in the sun.

I honestly did not know what to do. I froze on the spot.

He carefully walked towards me, swinging his cane slightly and walking with a spring in his step. I could not help but break out a smile at this. It was a shock. Not so much that I had smiled for the first time in a long time but that he had actually come to meet me and kept his promise.

"Hello Alois"

"Afternoon Ciel"

A/N: Hey guys! OMG OVER 1000 VIEWS! *cracks open champagne* Thank you SO much guys! It means so much to me to know that you guys are actually reading my fanfic. What do you think to the meeting? More to follow in the upcoming chapters. I'm soooo excitedddd, and I just can't hide itttttt;D *dances* Anyways, hope you like this chapter guys:3 Spent a good few days on this, almost got writer's block a few times D: Thank you for all of the reviews, reads, favorites, and followers- you guys rule!


	8. Chapter 8- A Sign of Contract

***Alois' P.O.V***

I had to resist the urge to jump on him there and then. In fact, I'd already had to resist that temptation multiple times throughout the time we met.

"Can we sit down?" he asked, his dark sapphire eyes glinting in the bright sunlight, hesitantly placing himself on the bench beside the fountain before I even had the opportunity to contemplate an answer. In this immense heat however, I quickly obliged and sat beside him. The aged bench creaked beneath my weight and wobbled unsteadily.

"Sure, we can for now but not here. I know somewhere much better that you'd love, if you're the Ciel Phantomhive I know" He squinted towards me as I stood up and blocked the sun from his face with my towering shadow. I gestured over to him, eagerly grabbing his hand without waiting for a chance to reply and pulling him from where he sat, setting a motion and beginning to gradually pick up speed until we were running.

It was a thrill, an adrenaline rush to say the least… running across the soft yet bumpy threadbare field among the midst of daisies and buttercups only just springing up in the warm spring heat. Ciel didn't really take much notice of the surroundings unlike me as you'd expect. I turned behind to face him a few times and put my tongue out, but he seemed too overwhelmed by the events that had just occurred in the nanosecond I pulled him from his seat and almost dragged him across the field. He held one firm hand over the edge of his tophat and his cane tucked under his arm, his other hand clasping mine.

I knew straight away where I wanted to take him.

Cheesy as it sounds, it had been one of my dreams or lifetime wishes to take somebody close to me down here. Claude wouldn't have seemed right, he's not close enough to me in that way. Luka would have loved it, we could have spent day after day here, messing around and teasing each other as brothers do.

Not many people surprisingly actually know about this place, which I guess could be a good thing as I get to keep the place for myself as a means of a safe haven without people disturbing me. I used to spend hours here, sometimes even days before I met Claude. It was nice, nobody came to bother me and it sits in the perfect spot between the trees where just a crack of soothing sunlight reaches through a hole in the centre of the roof, right where I usually sit. In the winter, it sheltered me from the snow and ice and kept away the blizzards. It became a second home to some extent, hiding me from reality and giving me a sense of happiness and belonging I couldn't find anywhere else.

The atmosphere here is breathtaking- birds tweeting, the scent of cherry blossoms surrounding every inch of the area, and the gentle hum of the crickets from the field where we were progressively sprinting beyond the piles of old clustered leaves still scattered everywhere from the Autumn. I still come here every so often, to take out time from my role as Earl Trancy to reflect on everything, life mainly. And Luka.

The thudding of our feet came to a halt as we stopped at the old rusty iron-wrought gate lodged between two old oak trees and I gently pushed the gate open with a loud creak, still not letting go of Ciel's hand.

***Ciel's P.O.V.***

I had only just begun to sit down when Alois reached for my hand, pulling me back up and to my feet in one swift move. He pulled me across the edge of the cobblestone pathway to a large, empty field beyond the oak trees. We began to run across the field, my eyes never leaving the back of Alois' head as a way to bring my mind and sanity back into the real world. We were almost sprinting across the field now. I had never been beyond the oak trees, frightened for what may lay within them and the worry of getting myself lost. I hate getting lost, it's one of the reasons I hate mazes. Alois seemed to know where he was going though, so I simply had to trust his sense of direction and see where he was taking me. I nervously squeezed his hand and he turned around a stuck his tongue out at me, leaving me curious for the mark he had on his tongue. It was similar to my sign of contract with Sebastian on my right eye. Surely he wasn't also a part of a contract. I shook my head and brushed it off. I'm sure he'd have told me by now.

Wouldn't he?

A/N: Hey guys! Omg i'm so sorry for the alarmingly late upload, not only did I have a HUGE case of writer's block but I didn't have proper internet/word document access for almost three months as the battery on the laptop decided to die at the best time -_- but anywhooo, i'm back now so the chapters should be coming sooner. This is only a lil taster chapter, try and guess where Alois' favourite place is?:D Thankyou for all of the reviews, favourites, and followers, it makes my day guys! I just couldn't wait any longer and had to upload this chapter for you guys, I know you've all been waiting for it for a while. I honestly cannot apologize enough. Blame the laptop! Hahaha. But yeah, enjoy! Thankyouuuuu again:3


	9. Chapter 9- The Rose and The Blossom

***Continuing Ciel's P.O.V.***

I decided not to press on it, thought it would have been interesting to find out more about it. Maybe it was a sensitive topic and that's why he hadn't told me. We could have shared our stories behind our contracts with the demon butlers, though I'm sure Alois already knew my story. Half of England probably knew my story. It's not uncommon for somebody as famous as me to have a tragic backstory.

We soon reached a spot between the trees that held on an above-waist height rusty iron gate, attached only to the trees by some old worn rope tied to the trunk of the right tree. Alois quickly looked at me and gave me a small anxious smile that made his face light up, and turned back around to push the gate. The gate swiftly swung open in a loud creak that caused clusters of blackbirds nestled in the branches to scatter.

He then led me through the gate and in the distance stood an old wooden gazebo with a large cherry blossom tree towering over the frame, lit up by the sun and leaving a shadow on the patch of grass it was perched on. One look at it told you it must have been there for years, with the crème coloured paint peeling from the panels that held it together and the floorboards that creaked without any weight on them. It wasn't much, but Alois loved it.

He turned around to face me (still holding my hand) and steadily walked backwards smiling with pride at me until we were both stood in the centre of the gazebo. It was small to say the least, only for 3 people at the most I guessed. But that wasn't what made me gasp in surprise as I took in a better look at my surroundings.

The roof of the gazebo, it was beautiful. Whoever made this must have been extremely gifted in the ways of craftsmanship. I took one look at the roof and dropped my cane which landed with a loud thud on the floorboards. Thousands, maybe even millions of tiny diamonds and gems of all colours- rich rubies, aquamarines, garnets, emeralds and sapphires were assorted on the roof to make the pattern of a red rose. The reflection of the sun through the gems left the floor beneath my feet an assortment of colour and glow. It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. Through the side panel of the gazebo I looked to my left, and there was a river flowing behind a cliff that shimmered and shone as the sun danced on the ripples. The whole area was breathtaking. I looked over to Alois, and I don't think I've ever seen him so happy in the small time we've been together. Playing over his lips there was a huge beaming smile that looked so comical that I giggled. Wait… GIGGLED? I quickly stopped and put my hand over my mouth, hiding my secret smile too.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He said, mirroring my thoughts.

***Alois' P.O.V.***

It made me so happy to know that somebody else found it as beautiful as I did. The gazebo was home. Outside and old, but still home. I couldn't stop myself from grinning as Ciel's cane hit the floor and his hands flew to his mouth when he gazed at the ceiling with awe. Anybody with sense would have found this place breathtaking but Ciel's opinion mattered to me more than anybody else's. He took a good few minutes to absorb the colours and shining jewels before looking towards me. He had tears in his eyes. I flashed him my biggest smile and I could have sworn I heard him giggle before he swiftly covered his mouth. He was adorable at times.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I used to come here every day, though not so much now. I still come here though when things get too stressful or I want to find a haven" I said, sitting down in my favourite spot with my knees up and my back against the wooden pole of the framing- a ledge on a side panel of the gazebo that gave a perfect view of both the river and the ceiling. I gently patted the space in front of me and Ciel sat down next to my feet, his cane still laid on the floor.

"It's… it's amazing. I haven't got enough words to describe it."

"I know, it's home to me. I've always wanted to bring somebody special here" I trailed my finger up the outer side of the pole which faced the river and traced a long trellis of pink cherry blossoms I had painted on a few weeks ago.

***Ciel's P.O.V.***

Petals were strewn around the ground next to the gazebo, leaving a sweet scent in the air. The sun beaming through the opening in the gazebo where Alois was sat left his golden hair glowing in the light and his face flawless. He was perfect. Too perfect even, for me anyway. Surely this beautiful human being wasn't my own?

I stood up and gently brushed past his shoulder, walking towards a messy wooden carving hidden from plain sight opposite the ledge where we were sat. I rubbed my fingers over it to clear the dust and splinters of wood left behind.

'I miss you Luka' it read.

Luka?

Thinking out loud, I said "who's Luka?" I was praying silently that Alois didn't love somebody else.

"My little brother. He's dead now. He was all I had left when my parents died. Now, I don't even have him" He slightly lowered his head and closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh. It must be so hard for him, I mean losing my parents was awful but losing the only person you have left in the world as close to you as a brother and having to learn to live without the companionship of looking after someone younger than you has to be heart-breaking. I gently reached out and touched his hand on top of his knee.

"I'm so sorry Alois" I offered my most sincere apologies.

"It's okay; I know he's happy now. He's with mother and father in our warm home. I just miss him. This place, it reminds me of him. He's another reason I wanted to bring you here. To see if you can feel his presence too, just like I can" A single tear rolled down Alois' cheek and landed on the floor, temporarily staining the wooden planks.

I couldn't hold back any longer. I leaned forward, and almost jumped on Alois with hugging him so hard. His scent was incredible, sweet and sugary like blueberry and yet strong musk. I inhaled it sharply, before leaning back and holding his shoulders in my hands staring him straight in his beautiful aquamarine eyes which blinked back at me.

"Just remember he's happy now. He wouldn't want you to be so upset, make him proud" I wiped a tear away from his face with my thumb. He managed a tiny smile of appreciation.

Errrr…

I leaped up when I realised what I was doing. This is very unlike me.

"I…er… is there anywhere else you wanted to show me?"

"Yes! Of course! And thank you Ciel, you made me feel better." He quickly stood up beside me and gently rubbed my shoulder.

My cane was still laid on the floor. I leaned down to pick it up, and caught Alois discreetly staring at me leaning over. I lightly blushed and stood up again. When I looked back Alois was bright red. Aw, that was cute.

"Why've you gone so red?" I grinned at him.

"I-I-I was just thinking about err… when we met is all" He turned even redder. I had to supress another giggle.

"Oh, okay. Come on then, I wanna see the next place!"

***Alois' P.O.V.***

I'm so glad Ciel didn't catch me staring at him when he leaned over. That would have been awkward and embarrassing, having to explain myself.

Today had been amazing though, and I only left the Manor a little more than two hours ago.

He had his arm firmly linked with mine, and we were walking even further into the woods, what was left of the bright, warm spring sunshine fading behind the trees. I began to feel slightly nervous about taking Ciel here, less than I had about the gazebo. This place didn't hold as much sentimental value as the gazebo did, but when I found this place last year when I went exploring I knew I had to add this to my list of places to take someone special. It was more secluded too. A bit more private. The gazebo was open; anybody could have come and found us. I decided it was a better idea for us to keep a bit of a low profile first before people found out about us. The news would go wild. Ciel no doubt would agree.

We soon reached the door.


	10. Chapter 10- A Dream or a Memory?

***Alois' P.O.V. Continued***

The wooden plank door of the old hole was locked. I let go of Ciel's arm and tried my best to open it by pulling the handle as hard as I could and pushing repeatedly on the wooden frame but it would not move. Somebody must have been here since I last came here. I turned back to face Ciel, who was looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"Won't it open?"

"Ermm… no… let me see if there is anything to open it with" I pulled Ciel's arm with me as we climbed carefully over several decomposing planks of burnt wood and bramble brushes that had overgrown around the hole.

If I was honest, I don't really know how I came across this house. It was similar to a basement or a bomb shelter. I had had a huge argument one day with Claude and stormed off to get air in the forest, and walked too far. I got lost. But I saw a candle light burning in the distance from a hole in the floor and followed the light to the wooden hatch. The hole was empty, only a few mouldy shelves littered with dusty plates and some bottles I never understood the meaning of still resided in the hole along with a tall ladder stood against the latch to the hole, which left the only real sunlight gaining access to the house through gaps around the hatch's frame. I almost tripped over a fragment of a glass medicine bottle with no label that had a dust-like powder on it. I didn't dare do anything with it, or find out what the powder was. It certainly didn't smell dusty. I just kicked the fragment into the darkness behind the ladders. I told myself to climb the ladders back out as it was dark and I was starting to get a little bit scared, only a few steps from the ground before one of the rungs broke and shattered and I fell to the floor with a clatter. I subconsciously rubbed my shins. I never went beyond the hatch to see a dark shadow that stood in the distance.

But now I can.

As we went through brambles back towards the hatch I caught sight of a house. Well, it wasn't really a house; it was completely coated with thick black smoke and smouldering still. I could only just make out some of its features.

Wait a second.

There wasn't just one house, there must have been about 10 of them, some bigger than the others. It was the remains of a village. Something terrible must have happened here, each building was more damaged by fire and smoke than the others. I dropped Ciel's arm again and gasped loudly, walking further into the remainders of what was left of the village. Something was strange. I don't know what it was, but something wasn't right. Not only because of the deteriorated buildings and the lack of people, but it was like walking through a haunted graveyard. Something wasn't quite how it should have been.

Also, there was something hauntingly familiar about this place. I've never been here before though, and I never got to explore because Claude came and found me somehow literally minutes after I had fallen. He was acting strange too.

The penny inside my brain drops- I know where I can remember this place from.

I've been having the same nightmares for years, for as long as I can remember. It never changes.

I can remember it so clearly… I see myself; a lonely, dirty child stood with Luka who is clutching my arm. We're stood next to the hatch. The heat is immense around us, bright flickering lights and people screaming. Banging. Crashing. Shouting. Yelling… Everywhere. At first I'm shocked, almost pinching myself to see if it's true. It's amazing. Tears are pouring down Luka's face… Yet he's smiling at me, a bright beaming smile of love and affection. He hugs my legs tighter.

Then my dream switches setting and we're stood in the middle of a village, watching as bodies lay on the ground- a horrible pained look on their twisted faces. I look at Luka, and he's still smiling. It's almost sadistic, but so accepting at the same time. As if everything is okay. And I know it is… I'm happy too. I don't know why, but I'm grinning just as much as Luka. We start to dance and cheer.

Then he falls.

He falls flat out on the floor in the dark and I rush over to him, yelling for him to wake up. To not leave me here on my own with these bodies. Because I need him. Because I don't have anybody else. Because… because I'm scared.

His face is blank and expressionless, his eyes wide and shocked. I gently brush the dirt from his face and hug him tightly to my shaking body.

He's dead.

Then comes the old, lustful eyes of that man. He's seducing me. It feels so wrong yet so right, so I let him. This is how it should be. He hits me with a stick. The last thing I feel is the pain striking across my pale, naked skin.

I always wake up screaming at that point.

Before I know it, back in the real world I sink to my hands and knees on the floor. I can't remember anything else. Not what that village is, not how Luka died, not who that man is. Not who I really am; Earl Alois Trancy. All I have is that dream. That one horrible dream where everything is reversed. Until now, I thought the dream was just a horrible recurring nightmare. But this village… it's too familiar. I'm almost sure it's the one in my dream. I couldn't be completely sure, but it looks almost the exact same. The buildings are more decomposed though… more black, more haunted. A pair of hands reach mine and Ciel is sat in front of me, tilting my face towards his with one hand under my chin. He looks alarmed, his eyes racing.

"What's wrong Alois? You just… you just dropped. I thought you'd fainted or something"

"I'm fine… it's just, it's nothing. Let's go inside the hatch."

"Are you sure? We can sit down for a bit out here, it's a bit spooky here but I'm sure there'll be a bench around somewhere"

"No, no it's okay. Let's go"

His strong hands clasped mine and he gently pulled me from the ground into a bone-crushing hug.

"Err… Ciel? I err.. kinda can't breathe" I struggled.

"Oh! Err… sorry" He let go instantly and hid his face with shame and embarrassment. I laughed.

"Come on!"

We walked over to the hatch and prised a plank of wood underneath the handle.

"On 3! One, Two, THREE!" We pulled with all of our might and the door to the hatch creaked open. I swung my legs over the side and climbed down the ladder, carefully and slowly as to avoid breaking another rung or stepping on the one that was already broken. Ciel followed, and two steps from the bottom I carried him from the step to make sure he didn't do the same. I gently set him back on the ground. His face was pink when he turned around to face me.

A sole unburned tea light candle was laid on the floor behind the ladders. I reached down to the floor and picked it up, producing a small box of matches from my pocket I keep for emergencies and setting it alight before standing it back on the floor. The room instantly lit up, and I could finally see things properly.

***Ciel's P.O.V.***

The tension in the small room had risen. As expected, it wasn't really a hole in the ground. It had been heavily modified so that it resembled the interior of an old house. It was pretty much empty, but still homely.

The tension between me and Alois was rising. We hadn't really said a word to each other since we got into the room, sitting on a small wooden bench beside one other. Alois seemed content, staring into the darkness in front of us with the ghost of a smile playing upon his lips. His soft, perfectly round lips slightly puckered. I really wanted to kiss him again. I thought for a second and shuffled closer to him, hesitantly holding his hand in my lap. He got the message and laid his head on my shoulder, inhaling my scent. I could feel myself going red, my whole body heating up with tension, excitement, and anxiety. He quietly moaned. My eyes widened and I stared down at his mass of blonde hair.

Well, it was now or never.

My heart racing, I put my right index finger underneath his chin and my thumb over it and tilted his face upwards to look at me. His gorgeous blue eyes met mine and he smiled sleepily. My face was going redder. He began to move closer and closer to my face, until I could feel his sweet breath washing over my cheeks. I moved closer too. Our eyes closed, and our lips collided.

It was heaven, it honestly was. We were kissing again, but this kiss meant so much more than it ever had done. It was needing, longing, loving. The kiss got heated and we exchanged tongues, moaning with every breath. My hands held his head closer to mine and our lips became unable to unlock. Alois placed his hands on my back and we pulled even closer. I temporarily forgot about reality. About whom Ciel Phantomhive is. I forgot about everything. Alois' kiss was irreplaceable, and perfect. Everything about this was right.

Suddenly and forcefully, Alois pushed me so I was laid on my back on the bench and he was straddling me, the nails of the old wooden bench only slightly digging into my coat. It didn't matter about that anyway. He took my coat off and flung it on the floor. I did the same to his, pulling his purple coat off and throwing it so that it landed on top of my coat and created a small pile of discarded clothes.

He got off me and sat on the floor. I was temporarily disappointed that he had stopped but quickly caught on to what he was doing. He began to unlace and unhook every button and bow on my boot, before pulling that off too and peeling my sock off, gently planting soft kisses all the way slowly trailing from my big toe to just above my knee. He did the same to my other leg. The pleasure was overwhelming, and he was only kissing my leg. I was getting quite turned on already. Alois reached up and sat on top of me again, leaning over me so that he had one hand on either side of my head and his hair brushing my nose. He smiled a mischievous grin and smashed his lips to mine again. We were both panting for air when I copied what he did to me and peeled his boots and socks off too, taking time to caress the purple ribbon used to tie his boots. Every inch of him was perfect. I took my kisses further until they reached the lining of the bottom of his shorts. He was panting harder, and so was I. I grazed my teeth over his shorts and gently bit down on them, staring up at him with wonder. He gave me a puzzled expression but nevertheless his hands found my head and he pulled me back onto the bench on my back and fumbled to undo the button on my shorts. I gasped and he looked up at me for confirmation.

I nodded without a second thought.

A/N: Hey guys! Yeah, a lot of writing has taken place within these past few weeks haha. I can't stop xD Ah well, that means more chapters anyways. Don't be too annoyed by me cutting this chapter off! It'll be more worth it when you read my next chapter that's coming, so it's not the end of the scene completely;) Thank you so much for all of the views/favourites/followers/reviews, I love you guys!:D I read every review and appreciate every favourite/view/follower/review. It's you guys that keep me writing chapters. Anyway, WOOOOOOOO OVER 2000 VIEWS!:DDD This is so surreal. I didn't even imagine my story would get anywhere near that many. Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter anyways:3 I forgot to post a thank you on the last chapter haha *facepalm* Silly Chloe.


End file.
